Forum:Kal Knox-Approved
Name:Kalifveris "Kal" Knox Codename:Ospery Age:19 Powers: Physical mutation. Due to being imbued with Shi' Ar DNA, Kal's body is more avian in structure.He has wings that span from under his arms that span 14 feet from tip to tip. His entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Flight: He is capable of flight via his wings Strength: Like all Shi' Ar, Kal possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Talons: Can transform his hands and feet into talon-like claw appendages. History:Kal grew up in The Bronx with his father Malcolm Knox. While he was growing up, Malcolm wouldn't speak much about his mother, but often told him that he was very much in love with her when she left him. He always told him of how she had the most alluring yellow eyes. When Kal would ask more about what she looked like, he would say, "It depends how she was feeling that day" and refuse to speak further on it. Despite Malcolm's best efforts to bring Kal up as a good kid, Kal was always in toruble for one thing or another. He would often steal, cheat on tests in school, and spy on and blackmail many of his classmates, making him a natural at extortion. however, he wasn't all bad. Growing up, he had an infallable hero complex, and would often get beat up defending weaker classmates. On one such an occasion, he was expelled from school, and instead of finding a new one, went to work as an intern for his father, being an analyst for SHIELD's genetic engineering program. One day while snooping around where he shouldn't have, Kal damaged a great deal of equipment, nearly causing his father to be fired. In an attempt to make ammends, Kal agreed to be a test subject for their latest project. They were studying Kree technology they had found in an invasion attempt, and trying to re-create the proccess by which they perform impressive feats of genetic engineering and splicing. As per his agreement, Kal alloed himself to be used as a test subject for combining Shi'Ar (A humanoid alien race that descented from birds rather than primates.) and human DNA, under the impression that they would be able to easily reverse it. The process was a success, and the DNA combined perfectly with Kal's. However, once they tried to remove the DNA, his mutant gene went active, and his mutant healing factor refused the removal of the genes from his DNA. In lieu of their failure, and due to the fact that Kal had signed the release forms, SHIELD promptly fired Malcolm and refused them entry into any SHIELD facility. Since Kal had signed all the legal paperwork, he could take no legal action. By his father suggestion, he came to the Xavier Institute, hoping to find the acceptance as wel as eucation he was seeking, soon taking on the codename Ospery. Appearance: Kal is a nineteen year old caucasian male. He is tall, being 6'3. He is skinny, weighing 180 lbs. His body appears to be lacking in visible musculature. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He has multiple piercings ans tattoos throughout his body. Personality:Reserved and soft-spoken. Very honest. Classic romantic,flirty and loves to make friends. adventurous and shady. Kal has an immese superiority complex. He is underhanded, shady and manipulative. However, he is loyal to a fault, and will immediately trust you should be lucky enough to see through him. He is prone to double-talk and deception, but secretly yearns to be accepted and loved by those around him. He is shy around people who do not make a good first impression on him. He is introverted by choice, though he cannot stand to not be around people. This often leads to him being extremely frustrated. Wekanesses:He is prone to bouts of crippling paranoia, often leaving him in a frenzied state in which he can't use his powers Due to the Shi' Ar DNA imbued in himm his body is prone to being sensitive to electrical attack, often causing him to be temorarily paralyzed if shocked with enough voltage. THEY CALL ME NASTY! Lotto 06:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Great Expectations 01:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC)